Under the Mistletoe
by Icelilly
Summary: Lars and Matthew have been getting pretty close in the last few months and he has developed feelings for the Canadian. During a quick gift exchange at Matthew's dorm, Matthew surprises him with something special. Gakuen!NedCan.


**A/N: Warning! Bad fic coming your way! This is probably the worst fic I've written so far for this fandom (okay, maybe second worst). It feels rushed and the characters feel so OOC. But with the Netherlands-Canada Gakuen contest coming to a close tonight, I had to pull something. Especially with a fic I've changed plots with at least 8 times.** **I hope you guys prove me wrong and enjoy the fic!**

_**Name Legend:**_  
><em><strong>Matthew Williams- Canada<br>Lars- Netherlands  
>Emma- Belgium<br>Emil Steilsson- Iceland  
>Alfred- America<br>Lukas- Norway**_

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since I met Matthew Williams. I was the new guy at the academy and I didn't know anyone there (besides my step-sister of course). To be honest, I didn't want to go to the school. I was going to be a senior and staying here for only one year would be pointless. But Emma just kept pushing me into coming here and I eventually gave in, submitted an application and well, here I am. When I got here I didn't think I'd get along with anyone. Everyone had their own groups and seemed to know each other inside and out. But that was until I met him.<p>

It was purely by accident. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up crashing into him. He completely panicked afterwards after he saw me; insisting it was his fault but I assured him it was nothing. Though he didn't have time to stay and chat, he handed me his dorm number so we could have a proper get together in the near future. Best decision I've ever made.

We've only known each other for three and half months but it feels like we've known each other for years. We enjoy being in each other's company. I love how we can just let loose and be ourselves when we're together. I love how we can laugh at each other's little quirks. I just love to be around him.

And I wasn't going to lie. I fell in love with the Canadian.

His smile can brighten anyone's day and his eyes have a particular sparkle to them. He wasn't tall or super muscular but he had just a bit of muscle thanks to the amount of hockey he plays. He loves to laugh and it's just too cute not to love. He's always there when you need a shoulder to cry on. He has a heart of gold and it's just one of the many things I love about him.

Earlier this month, a few of the school's clubs and sports teams decided to host a Secret Santa. I wasn't going to sign up but when I thought I could get Matthew as my Secret Santa, I saw the opportunity in a new light. In the end I didn't get him but rather that Icelandic kid, Emil Steilsson. However that doesn't mean he didn't get me so my hopes were still high. That also won't keep me from getting him a Christmas present this year.

Complete with my gift in hand, I walk up to his dorm door and knocked twice. In a few seconds, he opened the door and out came that lovable smile of his. We said our greetings and he kindly invited me in. He apologized for the mess but I assured him it was nothing. I turned my head to the side and noticed a large but familiar mat laid out in front of the TV set.

"Hey, you play DDR?" I asked.

"Haha, no! I don't. Or at least not very well! It belongs to my half-brother Alfred. His mother shipped it over from Washington D.C. for "stress relief" from exams. He tends to be really loud when he plays that game and he gets into a lot of trouble from Lukas who lives underneath us," he laughed. "Oh, what's that in your hand?"

I could feel my cheeks flush a bright pink as I looked down at the gift in my hand, "It's your Christmas gift. From me," I said as I handed him the gift.

"Thank you so much! Can I open it now?"

"Of course. I hope you like it," I said as he slowly unwrapped the gift and opened up the box. He gasped with a smile as he took my gift out of the box. It was a stuffed Christmas-themed rabbit with a ribbon of the Dutch flag around its neck.

"Oh Lars, I love it! Thank you! I got a gift for you too. I didn't get a chance to wrap it though. It just came in the mail today."

He quickly ran to his desk, opened the top drawer and pulled something out. He told me to close my eyes and I did what I was told. When he told me to open my eyes, I was greeted with a stuffed beaver holding a bottle of maple syrup. Before I could say anything, he placed his lips on mine. My heart skipped a beat when our lips touched. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

When we broke apart, my cheeks were flushed with a bright pink. He smiled at me as he pointed up. We were under the mistletoe.

"I hope you liked your present. I've been meaning to tell you for weeks now. I guess you like me too?"

With that comment, I sealed my answer with a kiss. Looks like I owe Emma something special this Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for it being so bad. I've never written NedCan before and I've certainly never written anything with Netherlands or Canada in a fic before. There's a reason why I stick to writing with the Nordics!**** Please review anyway? Reviews make the author happy!**


End file.
